Judith
by Orange sweetness
Summary: New chapter. Complete! Y'all basically know what happens but just R&R anyway.
1. I love him

Chapter 1

Why can't he see that I love him too much to give him up? Why did he think I would break up with him? I can't believe that he ever thought that I could live without him. So now I am sitting here on the phone telling him that this Michael guy will never ever go out with me and that I wouldn't go out with him anyway. He's in tears and I feel so bad. So what happened, you might ask? Here's the whole story.

It all started when Michael and I decided to take a break on working on a computer program so we went to the Rockefeller Center to go ice skating with his kid sister Lily and her friends. I can't skate. I can clone a fruit fly but I can't skate. So Michael was skating in front of me and holding my hands and guiding me. Kenny Showalter, who is also in the computer club, thought it was cute and decided that Mia needed help skating even though she skates better then she walks.

So eventually things turned out like excepted and Mia almost bit her tongue off. Yeah that's right. Kenny good job you could have made her bleed to death, not really but she did need stitches. She didn't listen to me and just went home. Me and Michael left and he was all 'wonder if she's okay' and 'maybe I should call her and make sure she's alright.' I was starting to worry about him and then I realized what was happening.

"Oh…My….God."

"What's your problem?"

"You like her, don't you. What am I saying you love her. Of course that's it that's why you just started to hate Showalter."

"What would give you that impression? I don't like her. I really don't."

"Yeah okay you don't like her. What ever you say."

So what, you say, does this have to do with the guy and how did he find out? Well you see Mia is a princess of a small country called Genovia, it's about a mile long. So the whole incident was in the paper and Mitchell, my boyfriend, saw it. He's now angry about that.


	2. Fooled

Chapter 2

Then that day at school when Michael and I started to work on the computer program. He walked in to my kitchen with a puzzled look on his face.

"Michael, I told you to never put a pot in the microwave again."

"Ha-ha. Too bad that's not what happened."

"What is it then? What happened? Tell me? Please?"

"Only if you help me and you shut up." So I nodded. I hate myself for being noisy but I can't help it. It's who I am. So deal, alright? "Okay. Today when I went to my locker I saw this card and it said: "Roses are red, Violets are blue, you may not know it, but someone loves you. I didn't know who sent it or what it meant and then I saw Lily's friend Tina. She was making a bee line straight towards me. I thought she was the one who sent the letter. I was going to tell her that I didn't like her and that I wasn't ever going to because I had Mi- never mind. So anyway so said that she knew who sent it to me. She said that she'd tell me if I did something about it. I said I would and then she told me. At first I thought she was joking but then she proved it. She said I who it was."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Well that's where you come in. I was planning on doing a castle on the computer and then make a banner that said: Roses are red, violets are blue, you may not know it, but I love you too." At that moment I couldn't help it I just hugged him.

"That's perfect. Let's just finish the last touches on the original program and then I'll help you with it." So we worked long hours and finally we finished it. It was perfect and I couldn't wait to see who he showed it to. I wished Mitchell could make something like this. I told Michael to not tell the girl I helped because that would be sooo unromantic. Michael agreed to my conditions and we started to work on the original program. "Michael?"

"Yes."

"Is this for Mia?"

"Absolutely not! Why would I do this for my sister's best friend? Listen to me I am not going to tell you who it is! It's personal and I want that person to know I lo-like them before anyone else. So lay off the questions."

"Okay so not Mia," and for once I was convinced. I mean Michael has been laying down hints but I have never ever heard him this passionate about any argument even against Lilly.

So he finally fooled Judith! Go Michael!


	3. Michael

I am adding a new element that is in Michael's POV. It'll answer a few questions that I had that I filled in answers for. Hope you enjoy!

Michael

As I opened my locker I found a note. A note that didnt look like it fit in with the rest of the stuff in my locker. So as I hoped it I saw a picture of a strawberry being dipped in chocolate. Inside it had a poem written: Roses are red, Violets are blue, you may not know it, but someone loves you. Some on loves me! Its the miracle of the year. I mean I know Im not ugly and that I am not stupid or fat but I never thought anyone could love me.

While I was wondering who would have ever sent this to me I saw a freshmen girl, one of Lilly's friends, run over to me. I recognized her as Tina.

"Michael, I have to tell you something!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Did you find the letter yet?" She seemed like she knew I had. That maybe she was spying on me.

Yeah, listen about that. Your really sweet and Im glad that you love me but-

"No, silly, that's not from me. I mean you're my friend's brother," I am only guessing that is how Mia feels too. "Not that there is anything wrong with you. I just meant-"

"I know what you meant. So on with what you were going to tell me."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Anyway I'm not the one who sent it. But I know who did."

"I am going to kill her!" How could Lilly do this to me? I mean get my hopes up about Mia and then just crush them on the floor as if I was nothing. I mean in her mind I'm nothing but that's beside the point.

"Why would you kill Mia?"

"Because she is just trying to play a- Wait Mia?"

"Yes, Mia. Isn't it as plain as the nose on your face? I mean she has loved for ever and so have, well with her so. What are you going to do about it?"

UmIll tell her I love her I guess but its got to be romantic and personal. She needs to know yet I have to make it evident. I mean that song that I played her its about her and yet she cant seem to see that. What should I do?

"Just do something that will be perfect. Do something that's from your heart. And get her away from Showalter he's scaring her."

So she doesn't like Showalter! This is a relieve. I mean I never really thought she liked him but I mean come on she can do a press conference she can break up with a boyfriend, right?

Wait! Mia LOVES me! She loves me? I-no that can't be try. She loves me. Yes I am the man. No when ever someone says that they don't sound like a man. I am, I am ecstatic. I could climb Joe the lion right now. I guess all those years without shirts paid off! I can't believe it.

Now I have to Judith's. Hopefully she can help me. I mean I know exactly what I want to do.

I am just hoping that to get this story over with soon so i'll update as much as possible! i don't know how much more i'll be able to update in the next week or so because i have a huge test plus mid terms! i love reviews so leave them!


	4. The Realization

So yet another chapter in are little story called Judith. Im sorry if it gets dull for a little while as I might end up with a little spell of writers block in a few minutes. Its not for certain though because when I start to type it all comes out. I think Judith will get some loving in this chapter! Heehaw! (I love it heehaw!)

Disclaimer: I own this story not the characters! No I lie I own the characters…yeah okay. So you know I don't but we can pretend can't we?

I just would like to state my inspiration for this story and that would be that I am sick of people dishing my home girl Judith! I mean they keep saying she is in love with Michael when she really likes someone from Trinity! So come on people please get your facts straight before you right a fan fiction.

So I hope you love it. **R&R** PLEASE!

Chapter 4- The Realization

I wonder who it's far. I mean if it's not Mia it's probably for a senior but who? Michael doesn't ever admit to liking anyone at school so who could he possibly like? I was thinking of the problem at hand when I was walking to Mitchell's apartment. Mitch doesn't go to AEHS. He goes to Trinity.

"Hey Baby," I said looking into his eyes and wondering what was wrong.

"Hey," he sounded distance. He moved to the side to let me in and showed me to the kitchen.

Then he said it out straight. "Judith, are you cheating on me? I mean if you are I would want to know. I mean it's not fair to me if you are and it's not fair to yourself to be in a false relationship. I really really like you but if you like someone else then that's fine. I mean I am willing to let you go if that will make you happy. Just say the word and I will obey. So are you?" I was so shocked with his chatter that I was struck dumb for a second or two. "Are you cheating on me?" he asked as if I was in the third grade.

"Would I ever cheat on you? Iloveyou." Did I just say those three words? I mean did I really just say them? If I did I think I wouldn't be able to live with the rejection I am sure to face.

"What did you just say?"

Oh to hell with rejection I mean I might not get rejected so why worry? I mean I might even feel complete for getting this emotion out. I love you. Absolutely positively love you. All straws in love you.

Instead of getting the standard responds of oh I don't know 'Oh thanks I love you too' I got something much better. A feeling that would make anyone who has loved feel that that love has made a difference and that they were right for doing it. A kiss so perfect and sweet that it would never be beat by any feeling that I will ever feel. The kiss was great. It told a story to each person involved. A story that my heart knows will last my life for I would never ever forget Mitchell. He has been my life for the past year. I have been infatuated with him and I know his every move. I have loved him at first sight. He was the one who got me over my crush on Josh (a/n every girl at AEHS was in love with Josh at one point in time). I know hate Josh and they way he treats girls. He broke Mia's heart and I will never ever forgive him.

"Mitchell, I haven't and will never cheat on you."

I had to leave because I had to go work on my computer club project with Michael. I left with a beautiful and sweet smile on my face that said my secret and told the world I was in love.

So that was another chapter in our lovely story. i hope you liked it. **REVIEW! you will review**! alittle Jedi mind trick for you. Haha! Next chapter may be a little more of Michael. i mean i want to fouce on Judith but I need to do a little funny stuff for a little while so Michael is next.


	5. truth or dare

Truth or Dare

"You've got to pick truth or dare."

"Come on please don't make me do this. I mean isn't Mia going to be missing you sometime soon?"

"Not really. Now pick. NOW!"

"Um…truth…no dare…no truth?" and that's how I said it like a question. I don't want to be slaughter by Lilly. I still remember the time she made me run down the hall by the elevator.

"Okay, admit you are in love with my best friend." I faked a laugh and then said, "Love? What are you talking about Lilly? Did you take Mom's patience's medicine again?"

"That was only once and besides this isn't about me. It's about how you are in love with Princess Amelia."

"Lilly I really don't know what you are talking about. Honestly." She picked up a pillow and hit me with it.

"Michael are you being serious and you can't even see that you don't like her or are you just being stupid and don't want to admit it?"

"Lils I really need to work on this."

"Will you ever answer my questions?" she huffed at me. She walked out and then I added, "Yeah, one day. Tomorrow." (a/n so obviously tomorrow is the carnival.)

So I continued to work on the project. I mean I did want to go drool over Mia but I really wanted it to be perfect.

Finally when I had no choice I went in the kitchen and found someone staring me in the face (a/n this is my story I can do whatever I want). I would have thought it would be Lilly or Pavlov but I was wrong.

"What are you doing in the dark?"

"Michael? What are you doing in the kitchen?"

"It is my kitchen." Then silence. "So, Thermopolis are you going to come to the Computer Club table?" I was still a little nervous. Her boyfriend is in the computer club after all. I never got my answer instead Mia came in close and wrapped her arms around my neck, looked me in the eyes, and started moving closer. My eyes were closed. I could tell she was-

"MICHAEL! WAKE UP! YOU'RE DROLLING ALL OVER MIA'S PILLOW!"

"Wait what? How is her pillow in the kitchen?" I mean it was just perfect and now ugly Lilly is yelling at me.

"Dork your in my room. You slept walked in her obviously thinking Mia would be in here. Well guess what." And as her usual she didn't wait for an answer." She is not in here. She is in the TV room and you are luck to because then she would know you are in love with her."

"I was tired okay I'm sorry I can't control myself."

"Oh I don't care about that. I care that you saying her name."

"So that doesn't mean a thing. And why is Mia here at the middle of the night if she should be home studying?"

"Because she wants you to help her and she needs her pillow." So I went in and helped Mia.

"So are you going to come to our booth tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it," she smiled. Man I love her smile.


	6. A promise

a/n: I feel like I haven't updated for ever so this is my Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) gift. R&R please!

A promise

It's carnival day! I finally get to know who Michael is in love with. I was really thinking it was Mia but then he insisted that it wasn't her. Mia loves him though. You can totally tell.

Oh my god! What is Michael doing? That isn't supposed to be for her. What's he doing?

Okay so you might want some explanation. I'll start from the time I got to school. We went to homeroom and immediately my cell phone started to ring. I answered it and then walked out of the room. Who cares if Mrs. Hill was talking and actually in the room for the first time since ever this could really be important?

"Hey Mitch!" Caller id rules.

"Hey baby. I just wanted to call to say I'm really sorry that I freaked out the other day. And I really do love you."

"Well I love you, too but what did you really call for?"

"O just that I can't wait to come to your Christmas dance thing." I didn't feel like correcting him I was too happy.

"I love you but I have to go."

"You're so beautiful," I laughed but a playful one, "and smart."

"Judith what's your problem? It looks like you're staying to close to the water when you use your laptop."

"Thanks that means so much coming from you when you look like your hair dresser just plugged in the hair dryer and dropped it on your head," referring to the fact that even though she is little Miss Popular she has no brains, never had brains, and will never have brains.

"What-well whatever. You know you could never have anyone like I have,"

"And I would never want Josh!"

"You're--You're -- You're just jealous!"

"No I'm not!" she stormed off being really mad and angry because she felt like herself for once.

"Sorry about that! Lana was just being an idiot as usual."

"Don't worry about it. I'll let you go."

"Love you." Michael walked up and after I hung up said, "Love you, too." I laughed and explained the situation and he asked for a favor.

"Listen, if I do anything stupid stop me! At once! Don't hesitate just pounce!

"Okay, whatever."

"No you **HAVE** to promise."

"Okay okay I promise."

* * *

I'll update soon 


	7. The Carnival

The Carnival

So after that promise Michael and I walked together to go to the booth and start to set up. Michael said he had to go check up on someone and that it won't end up being stupid and that I need to just stay put. I let him go and he came back 15 minutes later with a stupid look on his face

Michael's POV

I walked out of the gym and into the hall and then I walked towards My Mia's locker. Yes I have taken to calling her My Mia because I know she loves me and I love her. Or at least I hope those cards aren't a joke. I will die if they are jokes. Just lay down and die. I don't think I could possible take that right now.

I picked up a rose that was addressed for Mia and handed it to her. She looked at the card and turned as red a cherry.

"So what you got?" (a/n I don't have my book with me so I'm not going to have it word for word)

"What?"

"In Algebra?" I said it to make her understand not to make her feel dumb I promise. 'Cause you are what you feel and what she is beautiful. (a/n I have no idea what that song is but if someone does know and they would feel like telling me I would very much like it and is that how it goes?)

"Oh," she must have thought I was trying to make her feel stupid, then she looked. And boy am I glad she did. She threw her arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze. The thing with Mia is I don't think she knows how she affects me so much. No girl no matter how gorgeous has ever made me feel like I did just then and all I can say is I don't think Lilly or my parents or Mia's parents would want to know how I was feeling in that second, if you know what I mean.

She let go of me, even though I didn't want to, and turned bright red. Then she muttered thank you. Then I looked over my shoulder and there was Kenny and all I wanted to do, well maybe not everything I wanted to do, was beat him to a pulp. Instead I walked to the gym just thinking of the hug and how much more I could get from My Mia once she finds out I love her. I admit I am not one of the best people for PDA but I just didn't want to look like an idiot whenever I would get rejected but now that I know I have a little chance then I don't want to lose it.

Judith's POV

Our booth is most popular by far. Everyone is coming to ours. Stupid Michael is letting everyone cut: all the people that are going to be in his band, his sister, his sister's friends. I mean he just let Mia and Tina cut and now he is letting Mia sit at the special computer.

"Michael, what are doing?"

"No, its okay Judith, I made this one special for her." His eyebrows went up and I finally released that he had tricked me.

Michael's POV

I hope she likes it. It took me forever to make. What why is she crying? She isn't supposed to cry. It's not like I told her she has cancer or anything and besides what is this that she loves me too? You know what Lilly I hate you. For once and for all I hate you. You brought this perfect girl to me and she doesn't even like me as a friend. Whatever you know what I don't care anymore.

Mia flipped her chair and started to run with tears all the way down her checks and then Tina followed her mouthing, "I'll tell you later."

a/n What will Tina tell him? I'll update within the week hopefully. Read my new story too. The first chapter is not going to be as good as the rest of the story I hope because that is just a builder.


	8. Hooking Up

a/n so final chapter it's going to be all Michael till the end which Judith will talk a little while. Once again I don't have my book so sorry I'll improvise.

Chapter 8: Hooking Up

Why hasn't Tina called yet? Or gotten online? I need to know what Mia said! There's only 10 minutes to the dance and I need to know what happened to know whether or not it's worth going to the dance. This waiting is killing me!

10 minutes later

I really can't take this. What's it going to be like whenever I plan on proposing or something like that? Come on Tina call

Finally Tina called!

"What! What did she say!" I can't help it Mia drives me nuts.

"She thought you were joking. She thought you were making fun of her."

"I would never do that to her!"

"THEN GO TELL HER STUPID!" Lilly and Tina both yelled at me. Lilly obviously went over to Tina's to get ready.

"Fine!" I hung up and throw on my shirt and a tie but I didn't tie it. I then started to run to school. All the cabs were taken and the subway wouldn't get there in time so I ran all the way. All 5 miles that I usually spend with Mia every morning seemed so hard to run yet I knew what I had to do and I knew how much it would affect my life so I did it for Mia. When I got there I was out of breathe and I had snow in my hair along with a red nose. I soon found Mia sitting alone during a slow song with red blotches on her face.

"Mia-"

"Michael, I know it was a joke okay? Can you just accept that you didn't get me! You know that really hurt."

"Mia-"

"You know what Michael I don't even know why I liked you in the first place all you ever wanted to do is hurt me and I can't take that."

"Mia-"

"Michael, I've had enough of it okay?"

"MIA! Shut up!"

"Micha-" I cut her off with a soft kiss. No tongue no nothing just mouth and my hand on her waist and on her face to keep her steady. I pulled away slowly.

"Mia, I love you. I don't know if you can accept that but I do. "So, Thermopolis are you going to go out with me?" (a/n just like the dream) I never got my answer (a/n where have I seen that before?) instead Mia wrapped her arms around me and closed the gap and then I closed my eyes and so did she then I felt our lips collide and then I deepened the kiss and supported all of Mia's weight by holding the small of her back.

Judith's POV

They finally got together! Aren't you so proud?

I'm having the best time in the world with Mitch and I have to go to get back to him!

a/n that's it I'm done! Finally we know how it ends! Please R&R because you know that I love y'all (so now you know I'm southern; I've been trying to not us y'all but I can't help it) because I updated like crazy! You know how hard it is do that when I have 3 fan fictions going and I'm starting a new one and I'm writing an original story! So please review!


End file.
